This invention is directed to a hairpiece foundation, and more particularly, is directed to a novel hairpiece foundation and method of making such a hairpiece foundation.
Throughout this application, the terms "hair" or "hair fibers" will refer either to natural hair or to commercially available fibers, strands, threads or the like which have the appearance of natural hair.
Most commercially available hairpieces are manufactured in a manner such that the hair and the hairpiece are of one-piece construction. Accordingly, replacement of hair fibers, for any reason, is usually either impossible or commercially impracticable.
In addition, many commercially available hairpieces cannot be tinted or otherwise generally cannot have the hair color altered because of the adverse effect of the tint or coloring agent upon the hairpiece foundation.
Moreover, many commercially available hairpiece foundations are either affected by perspiration of the hairpiece wearer or are susceptible to attack by microorganisms such as fungus, mold, yeast, bacteria and the like.
Conventional hairpiece foundations are usually either flesh-like in color or are transparent so as to match the skin tones of the wearer or to blend into the wearer's scalp. The color of human scalp and surrounding surface tissue is affected by factors such as degree of lighting, sunlight and other forms of ultraviolet radiation, ambient temperature and the like. A transparent hairpiece foundation is often preferred. Yet, many transparent hairpieces have a smooth outer surface which permits refraction of light through the hairpiece foundation. Upward reflection of such refracted light, from the wearer's head, often reveals the wearer's true scalp or skin therebeneath. Accordingly, such an unnatural effect is undesirable. Yet, few commercial hairpiece foundations, if any, provide the wearer with a truly natural appearance.